Excellent Mark
by reauvafs
Summary: Menduduki bangku di dalam taman sunyi dengan segenggam es krim di tangan selepas gladiresik yang berat benar-benar meringankan beban yang dimiliki Hatsune Miku. Tapi seseorang yang pernah berkolega dengannya dulu mungkin dapat memberikannya sedikit kelabu pada hari itu. [Happy Miku no Hi & Happy Birthday, Siinamota! 09/03/2019]


Title: Excellent Mark

Rated: T

Character(s): Hatsune M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Future Media Inc & Kubozono Chiyoko belongs to Siinamota/PowaPowa-P

Summary: Menduduki bangku di dalam taman sunyi dengan segenggam es krim di tangan selepas gladiresik yang berat benar-benar meringankan beban yang dimiliki Hatsune Miku. Tapi seseorang yang pernah berkolega dengannya dulu mungkin dapat memberikannya sedikit kelabu pada hari itu. [Happy Birthday, Siinamota! 09/03/2019]

**Warning(s): sad, mention of his songs**

* * *

Teriknya pertengahan musim panas saat itu begitu kuat. Jika kau sedang berada di dalam rumah dengan kipas angin menyala kencang mengarah padamu mungkin tidak ada yang perlu disesali dari musim kali ini, hanya saja Miku tidak sedang bersantai-santai di apartemennya.

Ia baru saja pulang dari gladiresik tepat sehari sebelum konsernya yang entah keberapa dilaksanakan. Hasilnya _sangat buruk _karena dari jadwal yang seharusnya selesai pada pukul sebelas justru _molor_ hingga dua jam. Tidak ada kesalahan fatal yang dilakukannya—Miku yakin akan hal tesebut—tapi terlalu banyak pihak-pihak mencerca tarian dan nyanyian yang sudah disempurnakannya selama setahun ini.

_[Seharusnya kau berputar ke kanan lalu melompat!]_

_[Kau terlihat kurang antusias di bagian sana!]_

_[Gunakan seluruh bagian panggung ini!]_

_Aku sudah mencobanya. _Miku menggerutu sendiri. Tenaganya memang sudah habis karena latihan barusan, namun ucapan orang-orang itu tidak serta-merta pergi dari kepalanya. Mereka terus bercokol di pikirannya, membuat cuaca yang sangat panas ini semakin panas saja.

Ia lupa membawa kipas lipat ataupun topi saat itu dan apartemennya masih belum terlihat dari tempatnya berjalan. Ditambah dengan kenangannya barusan tentang kesalahan beruntun dan rasa lelah dan panas yang menyatu, ingin rasanya bagi Miku untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya merutuk pada siapapun yang lewat, tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sini.

Yang bisa dirasakan Miku sekarang adalah keringat terus meluncur dari dahi dan lehernya. Ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai kipas, berandai-andai ada angin yang dapat tercipta di antara jemari itu, namun matahari masih tertawa dari langit karena usahanya yang sia-sia. Miku hampir menyerah dan mengamuk sendiri, peduli setan apabila tiba-tiba ada orang dan menganggapnya aneh, tapi semuanya terhenti saat ada toko es krim di ujung jalan.

Langkahnya yang semula berat kini menjadi sangat ringan. Ia membuka pintu toko tersebut dengan tenaga berlebih, buru-buru mengantri untuk memesan es krim tiga tingkat (dan saus cokelat yang banyak di bagian atas), kemudian segera mencari posisi untuk duduk.

Sayangnya, tidak ada kursi kosong di dalam toko.

Jika saat ini dirinya masih belum menemukan oase seperti toko ini, mungkin ia akan meledak-ledak, tapi es krim di tangannya ini begitu dingin ketika lidahnya menjilat bagian yang nyaris meleleh, jadi ia hanya menghela napas sejenak dan keluar untuk mencari barangkali ada bangku kosong untuk menikmati es tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Excellent Mark**

Miku sudah membuang bebannya barusan saat dirinya menduduki bangku taman yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari toko es krim. Kebetulan adanya bangku kosong dan danau di depannya yang memberikan rasa sejuk sudah cukup mendinginkan _mood_nya. Es krim tiga rangkap itu sudah hilang bagian atasnya, Miku sangat bersyukur telah mencicipi rasa terbaru di toko tersebut tepat pada hari penjualan pertamanya.

Meski barusan ia merasa geram dengan gladiresik tadi, jauh di dalam hatinya ia tahu semuanya berusaha untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Miku ingat saat gerakan tariannya sudah cukup sempurna di mata mereka, ia langsung mendapat pelukan dari manajernya. Wanita yang terpaut dua tahun darinya itu terharu akan pencapaian yang sudah dilaluinya, dan sejujurnya Miku pun senang akan buah dari hasil kerja kerasnya.

Bisa jadi yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa berpikir jernih adalah musim panas ini sendiri. Matahari yang sangat terik, jalanan yang terlalu lurus dan panjang, dan beberapa hal yang dilupakannya lah pemicu pikiran negatif bercokol di kepalanya. Saat ia sudah menikmati es krim, pikirannya mulai terbuka dan seulas senyum muncul dari wajah sang Diva.

Ia pikir waktu penuh kesendirian yang menenangkan itu akan segera ia akhiri dan dilanjutkan dengan perjalanan ke apartemennya lagi, tapi ternyata hal tersebut tidak terealisasi karena seseorang menghentikan senandung kesenangannya yang sejak tadi terus ia gumamkan dengan suara kecil. "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

Miku terkejut, ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang menghampiri bangku ini sedaritadi. _Cone_ es krim yang dipegangnya nyaris terjatuh jika tangannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya. Dengan wajah setengah kaget dan penuh senyum, ia menengok untuk mengetahui identitas si penanya. "Te-tentu sa— Eh? Kau—"

Orang yang bertanya barusan adalah seorang gadis dengan perkiraan umur sebaya dengan Miku. Gadis remaja yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah serta berambut oranye dengan kacamata bulatnya itu melihat Miku dalam-dalam, memastikan bahwa sosok yang sedang duduk di bangku mungkin adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Ah, Hatsune-_san_, kan?" sang penanya menyadari sosok Miku. Gadis itu memang seorang Diva dengan fans yang tersebar ke penjuru dunia, jadi sudah wajar baginya untuk mengenakan wig dan masker (yang sekarang sedang dilepas) sebagai penyembunyinya. Lalu bagaimana orang ini tahu?

"Kau Kubozono Chiyoko-_chan,_ kan?" Miku menunjuk sang gadis yang masih berdiri di samping bangku. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya, memberi akses setengah bagian kursi untuk diduduki si pendatang. "ayo duduk sini!"

Gadis itu—Kubozono Chiyoko—melempar senyum padanya dan mulai duduk tepat di sebelah Miku. "Terima kasih."

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak ketemu, ya." Mencoba mengingat pertemuan mereka, Miku bergerak menghadap ke arahnya dengan mata terpejam. "Terakhir kali sepertinya saat kau jadi model di dalam lagunya Rin-_chan_."

"Benar juga." Chiyoko membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "Tapi aku selalu datang ke konsermu, lho."

Miku sedikit salah tingkah dengan pernyataan barusan. "Eh? Kau? Datang? Ahaha… aku jadi malu, nih."

Menyadari obrolan akan menjadi canggung, Chiyoko mengganti topik. "Daripada itu, kau sering mampir ke sini, Hatsune-_san_?"

"Hm, kadang-kadang, sih. Tapi hanya sekedar lewat tanpa duduk di sini." Perasaan tidak enak menyusupi diri Miku jika dirinya memakan kembali es krimnya, tapi gadis di sebelahnya memberi gestur yang mempersilakan ia untuk meneruskan rutinitasnya jadi ia mulai memakan es krimnya kembali, berusaha menghentikan lelehan yang keluar. "Hari ini pertama kalinya aku duduk dan sadar kalau danau di sini indah sekali. Penempatan bangkunya terlalu pas untuk melihat pemandangan."

"Benar juga. Posisinya yang di tepat di depan danau benar-benar nyaman."

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Chiyoko-_chan_?"

Sang gadis berkacamata menyentuh alasnya duduk dengan kedua tangannya, matanya membalas tatapan penuh ingin tahu yang dilancarkan Miku sejak mereka memulai obrolan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku lewat sini."

"Kau tidak tinggal di sini?"

"Rumahku jauh _sekali_."

Miku menjawabnya dengan 'oh' dan merasa puas saat es krimnya sudah sejajar dengan cone sehingga tidak lagi akan meleleh dan jatuh jika dirinya terus mengobrol dengan Chiyoko. "Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

Chiyoko bertopang dagu, ia seperti sedang memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah menemukannya, ia memberikan Miku senyuman yang sama seperti pertama kali. "Karena kupikir, jika aku mampir ke sini, aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Hatsune-_san_."

"Hah? Memangnya kau tahu ruteku pulang?"

"Ah, tolong jangan salah paham," Chiyoko melambaikan tangannya, "aku pikir tempat ini paling dekat dari tempatmu dan yang lain gladiresik. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan yang lain."

Sang Diva mulai sadar adanya kejelasan dari pernyataan tersebut. Tentu saja orang sepertinya tahu informasi tentang acara ini. Chiyoko bersahabat baik dengan Kagamine Rin, partnernya dalam konser kali ini, jadi ia pasti mengira-ngira mungkin ada orang yang datang ke sini dan bertemu dengannya.

"Oh, kau tidak menghubungi Rin-_chan_?" Miku menanggapinya. "aku yakin sekarang dia masih ada latihan lanjutan di sana."

"Tidak perlu," sebuah gelengan menjawab pertanyaan barusan, "dia sedang sibuk jadi biar saja."

"Kau yakin?" Kali ini anggukan yang diberikan. "oke kalau begitu."

Obrolan mereka sekarang benar-benar terhenti. Miku sedang berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya dan Chiyoko sesekali mengamatinya kemudian memberikannya privasi dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah danau di depan mereka berdua.

Saat tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari wujud es krim, Miku memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka. "Kau tidak kepanasan? Aku pikir, seragammu itu buat seragam musim dingin, kan?"

Yah, itulah yang Miku rasa janggal pada sosok orang di sebelahnya. Adalah hal aneh bagi sekolah yang menyuruh muridnya mengenakan jas panjang pada pertengahan musim panas ini. Biasanya seragam berlengan pendek dan rok serupa yang menjadi pakaian khas, tapi yang ditemui menempel pada Chiyoko adalah satu set seragam musim dingin.

Chiyoko meraih bagian lengan kanannya dengan tangan kiri. "Mungkin kau lupa, tapi baju ini pernah kupakai untuk syuting video lagu yang dinyanyikan Rin-_san_."

"Lagu yang mana?"

"_3-Nen C-Gumi 14-Ban Kubozono Chiyoko no Nyuukaku_."

"Oh, aku tahu! Aku beli albumnya, lho!"

"Benarkah?" sebuah semburat merah mencuat di wajah Chiyoko.

"Aku ingat pemilihan musiknya yang ceria khas game itu." Miku memberinya acungan jempol. "Peranmu di sana juga sangat memukau!"

"Te-terima kasih banyak, Hatsune-_san_." Chiyoko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, ayolah, panggil aku Miku saja." Sang Diva berusaha melepas tangan Chiyoko yang menutupi wajahnya. "Dan jangan malu atas itu; kau benar-benar hebat, Chiyoko-_chan_."

Tentu saja yang diucapkan Miku bukanlah pujian semata-mata. Ia ingat betul isi klip video tersebut. Dengan mengusut tema kehidupan bak game, di dalam lagu tersebut Chiyoko sering mengalami game over dan terus mengulang hingga tiga kali. Lagu diakhiri dengan suasana aula kosong dengan panggung tanpa bintang, namun ada banyak suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari kehampaan tersebut.

"Miku…_san_?"

"Ya, ya, Miku. Panggil aku Miku. Oke, Chiyoko-_chan_?"

Chiyoko mengangguk. "Baik, Miku-_san_."

Keduanya saling berbalas senyum atas obrolan kecil masing-masing. Beberapa detik setelahnya mereka kembali terdiam namun keheningan kali ini terasa begitu nyaman sehingga tidak ada satupun yang merasa tegang atas kurangnya komunikasi yang berlanjut.

"Sedikit lagi kau dewasa ya, Miku-_san_."

Sang Diva tidak mengerti akan topik dadakan yang dibawakan temannya, tapi ia mengiyakan. "Iya. Umurku sudah 19, sih."

Tidak ada balasan langsung dari Chiyoko. Gadis itu menengadah ke langit lalu turun ke bawah hingga kembali ke pemandangan danau. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat penuh senyum ataupun rasa malu, kini tak lagi dapat Miku deskripsikan.

"Apa… jadi _**dewasa**_ itu hal baik?"

Miku tidak mengerti maksudnya jadi ia menginterupsi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Terkadang aku punya pikiran masa sekarang adalah masa-masa yang paling menyenangkan buatku." Chiyoko mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tanah, matanya menemukan selembar daun terjatuh dari pohonnya. "Belajar, bermain, menyanyi, atau bahkan memakai pakaian macam apapun… semuanya bisa kulakukan di masa sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku dewasa nanti? Aku pikir, dunia itu begitu lain dengan yang sekarang. Kau akan dituntut jadi orang yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan orang lain dan tanpa sadar kita jadi kehilangan warna yang dulu kita miliki saat masih jadi anak-anak.

"Apa semua hal yang kusukai akan melebur dan lenyap seperti warna semu yang dimiliki semua orang dewasa? Aku tidak mau hal itu. Aku… tidak mengerti apa yang bagus dari menjadi dewasa, Miku-_san_."

Miku tidak sadar telah menahan napasnya sejak Chiyoko bercerita panjang. Ucapannya barusan terasa sangat kuat, terlalu kuat sampai-sampai sang Diva harus begitu serius dalam mencernanya. Terdapat kejanggalan dan kesedihan tersendiri dari ucapan tersebut yang membuat Miku tertegun dan berusaha memahami cerita barusan.

_( Apa… jadi __**dewasa**__ itu hal baik?)_

Tentu saja itu adalah hal baik. Sudah impian bagi Miku untuk menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun dan profesional dalam dunia tarik suara. Ia ingin dirinya menjadi Diva dengan talenta tak terbatas, menyusuri dunia orang dewasa yang mengharapkan dirinya terus menjadi ujung tombak _idol_ dunia.

_(Tapi bagaimana jika aku __**dewasa**__ nanti?)_

"Aku tidak tahu apa saat aku dewasa nanti akan menjadi baik atau tidak," Miku berusaha memberikan jawaban yang terpikirkan olehnya setelah ucapan Chiyoko memenuhi kepalanya, "tapi aku pikir kita pasti akan melewatinya."

"Melewatinya?"

"Ya, menjadi dewasa adalah hal yang tak terelakkan, jadi—"

"Tapi itu berarti kau tidak bisa lagi bebas, Miku-_san_." Chiyoko memotong ucapannya. "Kau tidak bisa lagi bermain-main, kau bahkan mungkin tidak lagi bisa makan es krim seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau benar." Sang Diva tidak menampik pernyataan tersebut. "Bisa jadi aku tidak bisa sebebas ini lagi jika aku dewasa nanti, atau bisa juga saat sudah dewasa aku justru berharap bisa kembali lagi ke masa sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku pasti bisa melewati itu semua. Kita hidup ada untuk tumbuh dan menjadi dewasa adalah salah satu fasenya. Aku akan berusaha menghadapinya dan menjadi pemenang bagi kehidupanku sendiri karena begitulah caranya _hidup_ _bekerja_."

Chiyoko membelalakkan matanya, tidak menduga akan muncul jawaban seperti itu dari Miku. Jawaban penuh ketidakpastian dan keraguan, tidak ada jaminan yang bisa membuat hatinya tenang, tapi di saat bersamaan ia mendapati hal baru; Miku tidak mengatakannya, tapi ucapannya barusan menyiratkan bahwa tidak apa-apa bagi seseorang untuk ragu dan bingung, asalkan mereka mau mencoba dan maju menuju dunia baru tersebut.

Sang gadis berkacamata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan sangat tenang. "Kau benar-benar hebat, Miku-san."

"Eh? Masa, sih?"

"Aku tidak kepikiran sampai ke sana, lho." Chiyoko tertawa kecil di sela-selanya. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Pikiranku jadi terbuka."

"Te-terima kasih kalau begitu." Kali ini wajah Miku yang terjangkit semburat merah.

Di tengah-tengah rasa malu Miku, Chiyoko memandangi langit di atasnya. Terdapat awan yang sempat menutupi sinar matahari dan memberikan mereka sekadar rasa sejuk beberapa saat, dan Chiyoko memafaatkan momen itu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil. "Aku harap _**dia**_ juga dapat memaknainya seperti itu."

"Dia? Siapa?"

Chiyoko kembali menatap orang di sebelahnya, sekali lagi dengan senyum (namun dengan kesedihan tertoreh di sana). "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Miku curiga dengan gerak-geriknya, tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih-lebih pada temannya ini. Mendadak dari kejauhan keduanya mendengar suara orang memanggilkan nama gadis di sebelah sang Diva. "Huh? Siapa ya itu?"

Chiyoko mengecek jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Oh, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Orang itu menungguku."

"Siapa?"

"Produserku."

_Urusan pekerjaan kah?, _Miku ingin terus mengobrol dengannya tapi di sisi lain ia mengerti bahwa urusan pekerjaan merupakan hal yang lebih penting dari ini jadi ia mempersilakan. "Kalau begitu kau harus segera menemuinya. Sepertinya ia mencarimu terus, tuh."

"Iya, dia sangat mencemaskanku." Sebuah tawa lepas keluar dari mulutnya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya, Miku-_san_."

"I-iya. Hati-hati, ya."

"Iya kau juga, ya!" Chiyoko mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkannya yang masih di sini.

Entah ada perasaan apa yang merasuki Miku, tapi ia mempunyai firasat tak enak tiba-tiba. Ia merasa dirinya tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Chiyoko, entah dalam waktu lama atau dalam jangka waktu selamanya. Firasat buruk yang sangat menakutkan baginya.

Punggung Chiyoko masih terlihat, ia masih melangkah ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Miku, tapi dari jarak segitu seharusnya teriakan Miku masih terdengar. "Chiyoko-_chan_!"

Chiyoko menengok ke belakang, kacamata bulatnya masih terpasang di sana dengan mata hitamnya yang bercahaya di dalamnya. Ia mulai membalas panggilan Miku dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. "Ada apa, Miku-_san_?"

"Kita… Bakal ketemu lagi, kan?"

Keheningan tanpa respon dari Chiyoko membuat Miku ketakutan akan kebenaran prospek barusan. Napasnya mendadak memburu, alisnya pun berkerut. Miku menunggu ucapan—apapun itu—keluar dari mulut Chiyoko untuk memberinya ketenangan pasti bahwa hal itu tidak akan terjadi, kapanpun.

Chiyoko melambaikan tangannya dari sana, Miku melihat dengan jelas senyuman paling tulus keluar dari bibirnya dari sejak mereka bertemu. Sebuah tanda, sebuah kepastian, jikalau sang gadis benar-benar senang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya di sebuah bangku di depan danau indah.

"Tentu saja, Miku-_san_!"

Dan itu saja sudah cukup. Miku menghela napas dengan tenang dan membiarkan Chiyoko terus berjalan hingga sosoknya sudah tidak ada. Sekarang ia pasti sudah bertemu dengan produsernya dan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, jauh sekali.

(Tapi yang penting ia pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Chiyoko, kan?)

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Kali pertama menyelam ke fandom Vocaloid dan inilah yang bisa saya persembahin.

Mungkin udah banyak yang 'tahu' ya soal Siinamota/Powapowa-p jadi saya juga gak banyak jelasin. Tapi yang jelas saya suka lagu2nya dan saya pikir 'ah, rasanya mau berkontribusi deh tahun ini dgn buat fic ttg OC buatannya'

Jadi di sini ada 4 lagu yang sempet kesebut di dalem fic: _3-Nen C-Gumi 14-Ban Kubozono Chiyoko no Nyuukaku, Pallete ni wa Kimi ga Ippai, dan Fuutsu ni Toshi wo toru koto sura, _sama_ Lifeworks. _Inti utamanya sih lagu Lifeworks karena saran dari Miku ya biar mereka semua bisa jalanin idup dan biar tau gmn idup bekerja (pun disengaja).

Apapun yang _udah kejadian_, saya pengin buat kalo gak ada yang salah dengan ragu2 di awal dan takut, semoga Chiyoko paham maksudnya dan bisa 'bahagia'.

Makasih udah baca fic ini, saya harap ada orang yang tertarik buat dengerin lagu2 Siinamota dan ngerasa lebih baik abis baca fic ini. Happy Birthday, Siinamota.

(sebenarnya judul fic ini gak ada hubungannya sama isi ficnya sendiri, tapi kalo diperhatiin baik-baik, mungkin ada korelasinya sama salah satu lagu terpenting, lho)


End file.
